The Legend of Zelda: The pendant of Light
by Windark
Summary: Do not read this. You will regret it. It sucks. I am sorry, a friend of mine wrote it in my account.
1. Prologue

There was once a village named Windwalk. It was a little town in the green mountains east of Hyrule. There was a windmill in the center of the town and 8 little houses, two of them being stores, one at the east and one in the west.

A boy lived in this town, his name was ,Erik. He was a fifteen years old boy, he was talland had black short hair

.He also had practiced and mastered the twin short swords since he was four years old. He loved darkness,

'For what it is, not for what it represents,' he said.

He also was a master of stealth, his footsteps couldn't be heard and his shadow could be hidden and his breath couldn't be heard. He also had a very special ability, he cold use wind as he pleased, he could create or undo tornados or use a his swords to make razor wind drifts. Erik was also the only boy in town because for some reason only girls had been born in the last years, although there were plenty of men. Besides being the only boy, he was one of the two only people in the town who knew how to wield a weapon. The other one was her girlfriend, Rebecca, she was a beautiful blonde girls not taller than him.

One the they went to Hyrule castle town to buy some things they couldn't get in Windwalk. It was a four hours ride to Hyrule so when they arrived it was near dusk.

"What's with your sudden urges for clothes?" asked Erik.

"Well, there is not much in the town and clothes here are cheap and beautiful so don't complain, I am your girlfriend so you must come with me to Hyrule, it's dangerous for a little girls such as myself to come here alone," Rebecca answered.

"Oh please, if you only brought your lance you could cut anyone's throat." They continued walking when they got near an alley and suddenly a man grabbed Rebecca as he put a dagger against her throat.

"All right pretty girl give me all the money you've got," the man said.

"Let go of me!"

"Let her go coward and fight like a man!" Erik said as he drew his twin swords, this surprised the man a lot because he didn't have any visible sword until the man felt a light wind and saw two hilts.

"Don't move or the girl dies!" The guards suddenly arrived.

"Who goes there," they called.

"Damn!" the man suddenly cut Rebecca's wind pipe and left.

"No!" Erik cried as he kneeled besides her and placed her head in his arm. "No, Rebecca, please, no…," he said crying.

"I am sorry son," the guard said.

Link walked through the extent corridors of the castle, he was meeting with Zelda in the gardens. Link and Zelda were both seventeen, Link was Zelda's bodyguard. He became her bodyguard after the he was returned in time by Zelda, after not removing the master sword he went to see if Zelda was in the courtyard but obviously she wasn't for she had escaped with Impa, her nursemaid from the now vanished Ganondorf. Instead of Zelda, the King stood in the courtyard, he and Link had met before, after getting the goron's ruby Zelda invited him to stay for a while, he met the king then and the he liked him very much and learned of his skill with the sword which was better now after the adventures he was through of which no one knew and wouldn't ever know about.

"Link, Ganondorf vanished somehow but my daughter is still missing, we must find her and tell her he's gone," the king said.

"Do not worry your majesty, I'll find her," he said.

After finding her and explaining what happened they went back to the castle and the king suggested Link to be Zelda's bodyguard and her friend and of course he accepted, Zelda was thrilled. A year later he embarked himself in the adventures with the Majora's Mask but he got back in a week, but for him it had been a couple of months. It had been seven years since then and now she and Link were best friends.

He didn't know why he had to meet her so when he got there he got a surprise. A tall brunette stood besides Zelda talking with her.

"Oh, hi Link, this is Natasha, she is visiting Hyrule to discuss an alliance between Hyrule and…" she put her hand in her chin thinking "oh yeah, Frelia, Natasha, this is Link, my bodyguard," she said.

"Pleased to meet you Natasha," Link said and took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine," she said with a strange voice.

"So, Natasha, do you want us to give you a tour through Hyrule?" asked Zelda.

"No thank you, I must go speak with the king, maybe another time, pleased to meet you Link, good day," she answered as she walked into the castle.

"Strange girl," commented Link.

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"There is strange air about her, she also looks very mysterious and her voice..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Link I need you to do something for me, go get a package to Lon Lon Ranch please."

"Oh why me?" he complained.

"Well, first because I am the princess and I order you to go and also because it's an important package and I trust you'll bring it here safely."

"Oh ok, but what is it and why is it in Lon Lon Ranch?" he asked.

"Just go, you'll find out eventually," she answered with a grin.

"Ok."

Link went to the stables where he took her horse, Epona, a beautiful red mare with a white mane. She was the fastest horse of Hyrule so the trip to Lon Lon ranch was short.

When he got there he met with Malon, the beautiful redheaded daughter of the owner of the ranch, Talon, he was short, bald, and lazy, but was a good man.

"Hello fairy boy," greeted Malon.

"Hi Malon, how you doing?" said Link.

"Very well, are you here for Zelda's package?"

"Indeed, why do I have to pick it up here? Why didn't it go straight to the castle?"

"Dunno, but here it is anyways," she gave alittle boxto Link, he got it on Epona and left.

"Thanks Malon, see ya around."

While he was riding back to Hyrule castle another horse aproached him. The horse was ridden by a hooded woman, suddenly, the woman jumped to Epona and knoxked Link out of her but he managed to bring her down too.

"Who are you?" Link asked but got no answer, instead the mysterious woman jumped with her sword down at him but Link rolled out of the way and did a vertical slash but was parried by the ninja. They continued to fight a little whileuntil Link was knocked down and the woman, instead of finish him off went for the package.

"Hey, hands off!" Link shouted at her and drew his bow. When the woman saw this she escaped. "What the...?."

Link arrived at the castle and gave the package to Zelda.

"Link! What happened to you?" Zelda asked. He had cuts all over him.

"I ran into some ninja and she tried to steal the package, what is it that is so important anyway?" he asked.

"You'llfind outeventually I can't tell you right now,now we must go get those cuts cleaned up," she said.

The two of them headed to the nursery and in the way they met with Natasha.

"Hello Zelda, Link. What happened to you?" she asked.

"I ran into a ninja or something and got in fight," he answered.

"She must have been a great ninja…"

"How did you knowit wasa she?" he asked.

"Well, err… it was just a guess, many ninja are women," she answered.

"Come on Link we must heal you," Zelda said. "Ok..."

They left and went to the nursery and got his wounds cleaned up and bandaged and then left.

"Want to go riding with me Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go," they went to the stables and Zelda took his white stallion named Dawn and Link took Epona.

"Where do you want to go, Princess?" Link asked.

"Let's just go around randomly, I only wanted to get out of the castle," she answered.

They headed east, to Zora's river but turned south and went to Lake Hylia, maybe they could relax there, it was a beautiful sunny day. They got there quickly.

"I wishI brought my swiming suit,"complained Zelda.

"Yeah, well we could just sit down and talk," sugested Link.

"I would like that," said Zelda.

They sat down near the scarecrows and started talking.

"Remember when we were kids?" asked Link, "We didn't have any realresponsabilities."

"Yes, I remember, we just played and had fun, we lived in a little box..."

"Speaking of boxes, what is in the package?" Link asked.

"Well, it is a pendant," Zelda took out a white pendant with a message.

"Hmmm, let me see... 'Let there be light to repel the darkness and to light the path of truth.'," Link readed.

"Yes, it was found in ruins found in death mountain, it is, as the encryption says, to repel darkness," she said.

"Ok, but we have not had any problems the last few years."

"Yes, but darkness may sometime come."

"Are you sure it works princess?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh, Ok, just curious."

"We should go back now, it's getting late," said Zelda.

"Yes princess," agreed Link.


	2. Introducing Erik

Erik wandered around Hyrule field, with his blonde cat, Agui, and his blackeagle, Win. He had been helpingeveryone he could since Rebecca died, driving away bandits. It was night now, and Erik was sitting close to the river.

"Why? why did you have to go..." he asked with tears in his eyes.

Back in the castle Link went to the training grounds to train with the knights of the castle.

"Hey Link, you've been really friendly with the princess lately, eh?" said Georg, the commander of the army.

"Knock it off or I'll have to switch this wooden sword for a real one," Link said as he slashed at Georg.

"Whoa, take it easy man,I'm juist kidding," he said as he ducked one of Link's fiery swipes. "It's not as we really think you've got something, or do you?"

"Ahhh, stop already."

"Commander!" screamed a man that was running towards them, it was Zeek, an army squire. "Commander, commander!"

"What is kid, calm down," said the commander. "What is it!"

"It'sLon-Lon Ranch! It is under attack!" he yelled.

"What! Are you sure!"

"Yes commander, come quick!"

Wait, I'm going with you," said Link. "I can't let Malon alone."

"No Link, you must stay and protect the princess if necessary," the commander said.

"No, she'll be fine,Imust go with you!" he yelled.

"...Ok, we might need you, but don't slow us down!"

"Sure, thanks."

They went to Lon-Lon Ranch, they couyld see the smoke coming from there. When they finally got there all the houses where on fire, there were dead horses, cows and cukkos and the place was infested with stalchids and stalfos. The knights charged at them and the battle began, Link meanwhile went looking for Malon and Talon.

"Malon! Talon! Where are you!" he screamed.

"Link! We're in here, in the room, we can't get out!" he heard Malon scream. "Dad's unconcious!"

"Wait, I'm coming!

Link went upstairs to Talon's room, rubble was in the way. He cleaned it up and opened the door.

"Link!" Malon screamed jumping to his arms.

"Hey Malon, you Ok?" he asked.

"Yes but dad isn't, help him please!" she begged.

"Don't worry, the knights are taking care of the monsters, you go down I'll take Talon." he said.

Link took Talon outside where the knights had already taken care of the monsters. Luckily there weren't any casualities and the fire was already under control.

"Well, looks the situation is under control," said Link. "Everyone Ok?

"Yes, there are a few wounded but nothing serious," said Georg.

"We should be getting back to the castle, we'll send someone to repair this, you are invited to come and stay in the castle meanwhile Malon," saidLink.

"Mumble mumble, whoa! can't anyone get a little eye shut around here... what happened here!" Talon suddenly woke up.

"Dad, you're ok," said Malon hugging him.

"What happened?"

"Monsters attacked sir," said Zeek.

"Let's go back already," said Georg. "We must send someone over here as soon as possible.

They all rode back to the castle and sent a few knights and some workers to Lon-Lon Ranch.

"Link!" they heard the king himself scream, he was coming down the stairs to the main hall.

"What's wrong your majesty?" asked Link concerned.

"Zelda has been kidapped, where were you!" he said angrily.

"What! Kidnapped, the attack to Lon-Lon Ranch must have been a distraction!"

"Attack to Lon-Lon Ranch, and why did you go there when your duty is to protect my daughter?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, I thought it would be Ok and..."

"But it wasn't Ok, now go find my daughter!" the King interrupted.

Link left to the stables again and took Epona, he wondered where Zelda could have been taken and by whom. As he was riding in Hyrule field he saw a horse with with two riders, one appeared to be unconcious.

"Zelda? Hey you! Stop!" he ordered to the rider but she just sped up. "Hey!"

Link followed the horse and Epona being the fastest horse of Hyrule catched up with them.

"Stop!"

The mysterious rider suddenly stopped her horse and got down, Link followed suit.

"Huh? You!" Link said when he recognized the rider to be the ninja from the other day.

"What do you want with the princess!" he asked.

"Hmph, it's none of your buisness," she answered.

"Well, I won't let you get away with her," he said as he drew his sword.

"Try to stop me!"

Both of them charged each other and engaged in combat. Link started by thrusting but the ninja rolled aside and kicked him in the ribs, the ninja the tried to finish him with her katana but Link used his shield to block and kicked her too. They went on like that for a few minutes until Link was next to the horse with Zelda.

"Zelda, come on wake up!" he said.

Zelda groaned and finally woke up, "Wha-What happend, Link? Where are we?" she said still half-asleep.

"Don't worry you are Ok" Link said.

"But not for long," the ninja charged at both of them and Link didn't have time to parry but a mysterious figure appeared and blocked the attack.

"Who are you?" the ninja screamed.

There was no answer but instead mysterious man attacked with lighting speed and cut the ninja's hand off and quickly cut her head.

"What the- who are you?" aked Link.

The young man was tall with black hair and had twin swords.

"I'm Erik, are you guys Ok?" Erik asked.

"Erik? We are alright, thank you for saving us," said Link "but how did you do that?"

"What? Kill her,I just cut her head off," he said "Let's see who she is, shall we?"

He took the dead ninja's mask.

"Do you reckognize her?" he asked.

"Natasha!" screamed Zelda in surprice.

"Wait, is that princess Zelda.

"Yes, it is I, and this is my bodyguard Link, pleased to meet you," she said politely.

"The pleasure is mine, but, why did she attack you?" he asked.

"She wanted the pendant."

"What pendant?" Erik asked.

"This one," Zelda took out the pendant and showed it to Erik.

"Let me see. Arghhh!" Erikscreamed in pain and turned away.

"Are youOk?" asked Link.


End file.
